vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenshiAkari12/deviantArt Lynch Mob has commenced... (*sigh*)
So... those of you who frequent deviantArt or the CitruSmoothie blog, apparently there's drama in MMD paradise right now. (=_=) Normally I do my best to stay out of this crap, but it's really starting to grate my nerves how people are going through great lengths to attempt to shame Damesukekun for doing the right thing in concerns to respecting the wishes of creators on the Japanese front (and considering that a lot of creators do ask for people's help in making sure that terms are followed... I'm sure a lot of folks neglect to note that as well, because there are some readmes that have this type of request). Sure, there was definitely a misunderstanding on Xoriu's behalf, and I do appreciate all of the work they've put in to sharing the locations of MMD models out there. Xoriu has put in a lot of time in doing so much for the MMD community, and for that, I do feel bad that their dA account had to be sacrificed because of prior strikes from the past and this most recent one. HOWEVER, this whole situation could have easily been avoided by double checking to see if that particular upload doesn't violate any of the other rules, instead of just going with one and keeping it at that. The TDA readme is pretty clear on the policy against part-sharing of the model in general (specifically point #3). And no, just because everybody and their uncle's dog is doing it doesn't justify it... it's still wrong. Why people like to jump off of bridges with other folks, I'll never quite get. (This is also more or less one of the reasons why I already have a strong aversion towards TDA edits in the first place, other than a vast majority of them are uncreative and suffer from "Clone Wars" syndrome. There's only an extreme few I would consider worth the time of downloading, and they sure as heck aren't on dA. But I digress...) Which brings me to another irksome point that bothers me... the MMD community is quite limited in people who able to create models from scratch in the first place... why the heck would people want to discourage them from even sharing more of their works with everyone (FOR FREE) if they're just going to turn around and disregard a few simple requests to not do something with the models the creators have shared? I just don't understand it. People who were probably thinking about trying their hand at making their own model without using other parts and such would probably be turned off completely by this type of attitude rampant in the community. I know as of right now, I'm pretty much on that boat, because no one takes into account that there is a heck of a lot of hard work behind modeling from scratch, and seeing people abuse it in the end is off-putting. It's also troublesome to me that this was all aired out publicly instead of trying to find another way to resolve the issue in private... drawing in sympathy from others who'll take it as far as they can possibly go in terms of attempting to harrass the other party involved, in my honest opinion, is not the best way to handle a situation that could have easily been solved with more communication on both fronts. While I know this is an upsetting issue, how is this any better than the "tattling" those standing up for you are accusing one person of doing? Stuff like this that really makes me not want to even try to be apart of the MMD community, because people are so stubborn with believing that "anything is free game, f*** the person who made it, I'll do what I want with it" and "nobody likes a snitch" attitudes I'm seeing in some of those comments is sickening. How the heck did I not realize how far dA has fallen so far down in terms of common courtesy... I don't remember it being this bad back in the day. Anyways... I'm done ranting for now. I'm probably going to end up reposting this under my own dA name, because really, stuff like this pisses me off, as the whole thing could have been handled much better or avoided altogether. Screw the kid gloves, I'm sick of these entitled attitudes. Category:Blog posts